


Siempre por una buena razón

by sara_f_black



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan, The Ambassador's Mission - Trudi Canavan, Traitor Spy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: F/M, Post-Traitor Spy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regin tiene muchos defectos y Sonea los conoce todos. Serie de viñetas no conectadas sobre Sonea y Regin, veinte años después de las Crónicas del Mago Negro (spoilers de toda la trilogía secuela, la Espía Traidora).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanidad

—¿Sabes qué me he preguntado sobre ti siempre? 

Regin la miró arqueando una ceja, sin evitar que notara la sonrisa complacida que se dibujó en su rostro. 

—¿Siempre te has andado preguntando cosas sobre mí? –replicó con jactancia. 

Sonea le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro y él rió. Estaban acostados en la cama de sábanas azul oscuro que dominaba la habitación de los aposentos de Regin en el Gremio. 

—Anda, pregunta—le concedió tras un momento, aunque no perdió del todo la actitud de suficiencia que había adquirido. Cada vez se mostraba menos contenido frente a ella, aunque a veces a Sonea le parecía que medía sus palabras y sus pasos con mucho cuidado. 

—¿Por qué estás tan aislado de la gente siempre? Te recuerdo como una persona con gran influencia en las opiniones y acciones de la gente. Eras un líder nato. 

Cualquier rastro de presunción se esfumó del rostro del hombre. Sabía perfectamente a qué estaba haciendo referencia ella y no le gustaba nada hablar de ello. Ciertamente había influenciado la actitud de todos los aprendices de su generación hacia ella. 

—Ser humillado frente a todo el Gremio no ayuda mucho a seguir siendo popular –contestó en voz baja. Sonea se sintió muy culpable de repente y le dirigió una mirada apenada, sólo para encontrarse con una mirada burlona en los ojos de él. Le había devuelto el tema del que no le gustaba hablar–. Supongo que supe quiénes eran mis amigos entonces. Fue algo bueno. 

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

—Pero eso fue hace mucho, y en el resto de la formación siempre tuviste tu grupo. 

Regin se encogió de hombros. 

—Están lejos ahora, con sus trabajos y familias… Ah, Sonea, nunca has sabido lo que es tener un grupo de supuestos amigos frente a quienes mantener las apariencias mientras hablan sobre ti a tu espalda. No es algo que disfrute particularmente después de haberlo vivido. 

A la maga no le gustaba sacar temas dolorosos para él, así que se incorporó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Notó que Regin sonreía ante la caricia. 

—Pero sigues teniendo esas habilidades, podrías usarlas para...

—Las he usado —le aseguró él atajando su exposición—. De hecho, la última vez que estuve en el Gremio intenté influir en la opinión de la gente sobre tener tan controlada a su Maga Negra y cuando regresé, la habían asignado como embajadora en Sachaka. Creo que no he perdido mi capacidad. 

Sonea se sonrojó. Era cierto, Regin la había apoyado mucho para que diera caza a la renegada por su cuenta y le probara al Gremio que era una tontería que la tuviera tan restringida. Le había agradecido la confianza en lo más profundo, incluso más de lo que ella había aceptado en su momento. Probablemente fue una de las razones por las que su opinión sobre él cambió tanto sin siquiera notar en qué momento sucedió. 

—Bueno, es cierto que te he visto usar esa habilidad —concedió Sonea. Se estaban apartando del tema al que quería llegar–. Como cuando representaste a la opinión sobre no eliminar aquella regla con respecto a la relación de los aprendices con actividades criminales. Podrías seguir usando tu talento de esa manera. 

-Claro, podría –concedió el hombre girando la cabeza para verla. Ella ya se había girado del todo, apoyando la cabeza en una mano mientras hundía el codo en el colchón. Sonea tenía una mirada profunda pero Regin se mantenía imperturbable ante ella. Se abstuvo de decir algo más, esperando. 

Era evidente que Sonea tenía algo en mente e iba a decírselo directamente, por más que hubiera intentado introducir el tema de otra manera. 

—Me vendría bien tu ayuda en algo que tengo que trabajar ahora. 

Regin arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Por mi habilidad para influir en las opiniones y acciones de la gente? —preguntó con cierto retintín vanidoso. 

Eso le valió una mirada de advertencia de la maga, así que guardó silencio aunque no dejara de sonreír con presunción. 

—Esto es serio. Tienes un buen manejo de las leyes y reglamentos del Gremio, piensas las cosas a fondo y sabes exponer los argumentos. Este no va a ser un tema fácil de trabajar y habrá oposición pero es una idea que no me ha dejado y Lord Osen me dio permiso de trabajarla. Si no tienes ninguna otra tarea asignada ya para trabajar en adelante… 

—Tengo una —declaró él sin esperar a que terminara. El desaliento cubrió el rostro de Sonea, lo que provocó que Regin dejara de mirarla y centrara su vista en el cielorraso decorado de la habitación, hablando con seriedad y desaliento—. Lord Osen me encontró un trabajo ya, aunque por otros de mis atributos. Parece creer que tengo una habilidad especial para trabajar con cierta Maga Negra con algunas dificultades para relacionarse socialmente… No podía negarme cuando me dijo. 

Rompió a reír cuando Sonea empezó a golpearlo en el brazo. ¡A veces podía ser tan chiquilla! 

—¡Ya sabías lo que iba a pedirte! –le recriminó ella. Se había incorporado en la cama y su enojo resultaba la mar de divertido. Regin la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a sentarse sobre horcajadas sobre él aunque fuera para cubrirle el pecho de golpecitos con los puños cerrados aunque sin fuerza para lastimar—. ¡No sabía que Osen lo había pensado también! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? 

La tomó por las muñecas con suavidad, sin dejar de reír. 

—No es común que me dediques un repertorio completo de halagos… Ah, Sonea, no me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.


	2. Crueldad

Lo más violento de encontrarse con una de las hijas de Regin en sus aposentos fue que a él no pareció importarle lo más mínimo su llegada. La tomó de la mano con naturalidad pero siguió concentrado en la chica, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. No parecía una reunión particularmente cargada de amor familiar.

—Volveré luego —dijo Sonea incómoda.

—No, debería escuchar esto —dijo la chica con tono altivo—. Debería saber la clase de persona cruel que puede ser mi padre.

La Maga Negra arqueó las cejas dirigiendo una mirada intrigada a Regin. Él se mantenía impasible. Parecía incluso un poco aburrido. Sin embargo, todavía sostenía su mano y Sonea pudo escucharlo en su mente.

_“No le des la satisfacción de escucharte excusarte”_

_“No tengo nada de lo que excusarme”_ replicó ella.

Notó un amago de sonrisa en los labios de Regin cuando se levantó para guiarla hasta el otro sofá de la habitación. En ocasiones los modales del hombre podían ser algo pomposos, aunque no solía hacer aquello. Supuso que estaba marcando territorio frente a su hija. Después de todo aquel era un signo de respeto.

La chica era quien vivía en la casa de la familia Winar en Imardin. Regin le había dejado a su otra hija la casa de Elyne mientras se instalaba a sí mismo en el Gremio, una vez separado y poco después divorciado de la madre de ambas.

—Por favor —dijo con tono educado Sonea—, continúen.

Regin volvió a su asiento torciendo el gesto.

—Me temo que no queda nada nuevo por decir.

El rostro de la chica se contorsionó. Sonea descubrió que el parecido con su padre de adolescente era notable.

—¿No quieres que escuche la manera en que has tratado a mamá? —la chica dirigió una mirada furiosa hacia ella—. Ha sido cruel de una manera extrema. La dejó botada, humillada ante toda la sociedad. Nadie querrá casarse con ella y ahora vive con su familia, como una vergüenza para todos. ¡Se niega a darle más dinero! Mi hermana se está ocupando de ella en Elyne y la gente empieza a hablar mal, papá. De ti por separarte de ella para venirte al Gremio a enredarte con esta Maga Negra. De mí, por dejar a mi madre a su suerte.

A medio discurso había vuelto a centrar su atención en Regin, quien mantenía aquel aire entre indiferente y aburrido.

—Ya sabemos que eso es lo más te preocupa. Si quieres ocuparte de tu madre, nada te lo impide.

La chica se levantó furiosa y concentró su mirada en Sonea:

—¡Deberías prestar atención antes de que te haga lo mismo!

Salió de la habitación como una ráfaga. Regin miró la puerta abierta, la cerró sin moverse de su sitio y luego resopló, bajando la mirada con aspecto cansado. Un silencio cada vez más cargado se instauró entre los dos.

—Está muy molesta —señaló Sonea, aunque era obvio.

El hombre inspiró y dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

—Nada nuevo. La idea de que su hermana se gane el favor social por encima de ella la altera.

La maga lo miró con incredulidad.

—Está preocupada por su madre.

Regin soltó una risita entonces que le puso la carne de gallina. No había vuelto a escuchar ese sonidito cínico y burlón en él desde su primer año como aprendiz.

—Nunca les ha importado. Ni a ella ni a su hermana. Ahora les afecta directamente y por eso protestan —explicó con un gesto de desdén—. Lo que su madre hiciera o dejara de hacer les daba igual. Fue un excelente ejemplo para ellas, desde luego, de egoísmo y caprichos. Aunque no negaré que parte de su arrogancia y competitividad viene de mí. Nunca supe influir de manera positiva en ellas.

Sonea lo miró de manera aprensiva y él lo notó. Su fastidio era evidente cuando se inclinó en el sofá, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y mirándola a ella inquisitivamente.

—Ahora es momento de evaluar qué tan efectiva fue su visita —declaró con retintín, como cuando anunciaba a otros aprendices que iba a burlarse de ella. Sin embargo, su expresión tenía algo de desaliento que la conmovió particularmente—. ¿Qué tan cruel y terrible soy, Sonea?

La chica torció el gesto.

—¿Efectiva? —preguntó en lugar de responder.

Regin se incorporó y empezó a caminar. Estaba nervioso, aunque se desplazara con lentitud y elegancia.

—Está preocupada por nuestra relación —declaró con cierta amargura—. Teme que la herencia de la familia de Winar pueda verse más repartida de lo que esperaban.

La maga lo miró con incredulidad.

—No quiero tu dinero —declaró con rudeza.

Regin torció el gesto.

—Creen que te interesa más el nombre de la familia. Algo estúpido, considerando que tu nombre ya ha entrado solo a la historia y tendré mucha suerte si el mío no aparece asociado de mala manera.

—Hey.

Sonea se levantó a su vez y se acercó a él. El mago se mantuvo totalmente quieto, aunque pudo notar cómo tensaba las mandíbulas más de lo necesario. No se detuvo hasta que la distancia entre los dos era demasiado estrecha para que pudiera haber alguien más entre ambos. Lo miró a los ojos esforzándose por proyectar tranquilidad.

—Conocí a un Regin demasiado cruel como para que las historias de tus hijas puedan impresionarme —declaró con seguridad. Una expresión dolorosa atravesó el rostro del hombre por un segundo—. No soy tan ilusa como para pensar que esa parte ya no existe en ti para nada, pero creo que has aprendido a manejarla. Fuiste cruel con Wynina y no soy quien para juzgar si era merecido o no. Sin embargo, creo que conozco al Regin con el que estoy ahora. Supongo que estabas convencido de lo que hacías.

El mago arqueó ambas cejas al escuchar que la posibilidad de una crueldad merecida estaba entre el repertorio de consideraciones que Sonea pudiera tener. No debería extrañarle, al menos si hubiera conocido más del mundo en el que la chica había crecido. En las barriadas, había otras reglas para sobrevivir y cobrar.

Regin había utilizad las opciones más caras para cobrar en su propio mundo. Antes se había limitado a espantar a los amantes de su esposa, pero cuando sus hijas crecieron, tuvo suficiente. Expuso su engaño públicamente y la humilló al pagar frente a ella a su amante para que desapareciera. “¿Cuánto crees que vale?” Le había preguntado frente a ella. Él puso un precio y Regin pagó. Luego exhibió el recibo. Ningún otro hombre querría casarse con ella.

Tal vez había sido cruel en exceso, considerando que ella también había sido víctima de un acuerdo matrimonial en que ninguno había tenido derecho a opinar. Sin embargo, él había respetado el contrato por el buen nombre de su familia y su casa. Ella lo había mancillado todo primero.

¿Consideraría Sonea aquello suficiente razón para su crueldad?

Dejó de preguntárselo cuando ella acarició una de sus mejillas. Cedió ante su tacto, apoyando el peso de su cabeza contra la palma de su mano.

—No te merezco —dijo en voz baja, aunque había un dejo de diversión en su voz y en el brillo de sus ojos.

La misma expresión que aparecía en él cuando se daba cuenta de que no terminaba de creer que la mujer realmente lo hubiera aceptado como pareja.

Sonea torció el gesto.

—No, no me mereces —corroboró, aunque no pudo esconder la sonrisa en su voz.

Regin la besó con suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué tan cruel te parezco? —preguntó tras unos momentos. Había cierto tono de reto y de orgullo en sus palabras.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza pensando una respuesta apropiada.

—Creo que puedes serlo si crees que la situación lo merece, pero sabes cómo no serlo si no es necesario —respondió tras pensarlo un poco. Regin arqueó ambas cejas al tiempo que capturaba su cintura entre las manos—. Pensabas que era correcto ser cruel con una pobre chica de las barriadas pero te has enorgullecido siempre de que no tengamos esclavitud en Kyralia. Eres complicado.

Sabía que no le gustaba hablar de ese primer año en el Gremio, notó como desechaba el comentario y se centraba en su apreciación.

—Te gusta lo complicado —señaló él con presunción.

Sonea puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se retiró. Al contrario, le permitió acercarla más a él.

—Además —añadió el hombre—, ahora te tengo a ti de guía para modularme.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Si te digo que seas menos implacable con el castigo de de Wynina, ¿lo harías?

El hombre desechó la idea con un gesto de desdén sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Justo como Sonea había adivinado que haría.


End file.
